


A Step In the Right Direction

by allthingsnerd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a little chat. On the roof. In the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step In the Right Direction

"I used to hate you, you know."

Steve stared at Tony as he joined him on the roof.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Still do, a little bit, actually."

"And why's that?"

"Because I could never be Steve-freaking-Rogers. It wasn't about Captain America. It was Steve this and Steve that and Good Lord Anthony, Steve would have never blown up a school science lab!"

"Not sure I've even been in a science lab…"

Tony continued as though Steve hadn't spoken. "You know my middle name is Edward right?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, it wasn't always. I changed it as soon as I was legally able. It was Steve. Not Steven, Steve. Anthony Steve Stark. People used to say that that middle name did one thing for me – it gave me accurate initials. Finally couldn't stand it anymore. Edward's a nice name. Not so much weight with it. It's no one else's name to be besmirched. Not like yours."

"I'm sorry."

Tony let out a bitter laugh, "And that's it right there folks! You're sorry and you have nothing to be sorry for! It's not your fault I'm screwed up or that Dad was a terrible father who didn't love his son. You- why couldn't you have been awful? Or at least a little less, I don't know, you?"

Steve didn't answer, couldn't answer, after all, what does one say to that?

They sat in silence for a while, Tony brooding and Steve speculating. Finally, Tony spoke, "You know, if you hadn't been frozen, my life would have probably been a lot different."

"Yeah? Mine too."

Tony snorted. "I mean, you probably would have been Uncle Steve and you would have taught me a lot more about being 'less me' and Dad would have been around more and maybe I would have been all around a better person."

"You're a good man, Tony. A little arrogant and cocky, but you've got a good heart. You turned out just fine."

"'Just fine.' You sound like an old man. Which, you are… but that's not the point."

"What is the point then? Why come out here and tell me you used to hate me? Tell me, Tony. What is it you really want me to know?"

Tony stared at him. "I'm not sure I even know. I just don't want my bitterness to get in the way. We are a part of a team now, we can't have bad blood between us. Friendly rivalry, yes, but not animosity. I don't want to hate you, but I kinda still do, cause I could never be you."

"Howard wouldn't want you to. For all his faults, he wouldn't want you to be me. I know that much. Besides, even if you had tried, you never would have been able to be me. Because you're not. You're you. And you would have just had feelings of inadequacy and you would be in the same position you are now. Be yourself Tony, it's not so bad – could be worse."

"Was worse. Before. When I was still-"

"But that's in the past. You've changed. For the better. Focus on tomorrow Tony, cause you can't change the past."

"Yeah." Tony sounded resigned. "Thanks, Cap."

No more words were spoken that night. Eventually they both got up and headed their separate ways. They each had their own issues to deal with, and they would, with time. But for now, they both were contented with this step in the right direction. A step towards a wonderful friendship, as it should be.


End file.
